


New Year's Special: 1/1/XX

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos in Ikebukuro, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, Guess who's behind it, I changed the summary, In Character, M/M, New Years, Petition make this into an actual OVA, Please read, Slight fluff, hopefully it's as vivid as my imagination when u imagine it, i recommend 12/10, with my sleep deprived mind i think this can be an actual episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: “It wouldn’t be long now.”True to his words, there was a screeching sound of tires coming not far from where he was perched at, and Izaya immediately got up to his feet to have a look at the chaos he just unleashed, taking slow steps with now both of his hands tucked into his pockets, a faint smile on his lips.It definitely had begun.





	

**00:05** – The screen of his phone was bright, blinding him as he sat on the stairs behind a dimly lit alleyway. No one needed to know of the little fact that he’d been waiting for every second to pass by until it was finally New Year’s, despite having no one to spend it with— but _oh_ , he had his own a party to attend to.

“A commotion on this day wouldn’t be so bad, right? Perhaps no one would even notice since they’re too busy having fun,” Izaya chortled, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his fur trimmed jacket once the message that he had his thumb hovering over for the past thirty minutes was sent.

“It wouldn’t be long now.”

True to his words, there was a screeching sound of tires coming not far from where he was perched at, and Izaya immediately got up to his feet to have a look at the chaos he just unleashed, taking slow steps with now _both_ of his hands tucked into his pockets, a faint smile on his lips. With every step he took, he heard more sounds, like the familiar ones of a Saika herd walking (or more like dragging their feet) like the dead came to life and the swooshing sound of Celty’s scythe being formed from her shadows.

It definitely had begun.

“S-stop!”

The familiar voice had Izaya’s brow raised, stopping at the edge of the building to peer at the source of it. So _it was_ who he thought it belonged to. _Sonohara Anri._

“Sonohara-san!” Mikado ran towards Anri without thinking, which was a foolish decision on his behalf since he was almost attacked by one of the Saika’s children—he would’ve if Anri didn’t protect him from the harm.

It was all amusing to Izaya who acted as a bystander, watching the scene unfold before his eyes without getting involved.

“Looks like everyone got the message,” he brought a hand up to rub at his cold, reddening nose before he leaned in in the direction of the commotion, eyes glinting when he saw something he liked, “Ah! Even Shizu-chan is here? It’s just as planned then. To think I was beginning to worry that you might not be, since you’ve left Dollars.”

“I’m glad I can see Shizu-chan on New Year’s.”

Haruna stood at the side with her usual deceptive smile spreading across her face, gaze trailing over the herd she’d brought with her. She was only counting down the time until Shizuo, who was roaring in anger and throwing guard rails at a group of her children would realize that she was the cause of this and come after her. Well, if he was _that_ smart. Izaya had informed her beforehand that Shizuo’s instinct was good, and it wouldn’t take him too long before he had a hunch or so he called it, and look around to spot the true troublemaker. For now, however, he seemed rather silly fighting the crazed, red-eyed people who kept getting back up even after he’d thrown them around thrice already. How could he not realize that she was standing near him?

“It’s an order,” she replied when Anri approached her, already receiving Anri’s question through telepathy, which was probably a mistake since it was also sent to the other children. Haruna knew how clumsy and messy Anri could get when she was anxious.

“From who?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know- I’ll tell you if you give me your Saika.”

“Then you can save it,” Anri didn’t think twice to draw her blade, eyes glowing red but now with clear hostility in them, all directed towards Haruna. She didn’t even need to consider Haruna’s offer. Who knows what else Haruna would do if she was to get Anri’s Saika? Even now it was already a mess in Ikebukuro.

Haruna only flashed Anri a bigger smile as she drew her own blade as well. She didn’t plan on fighting, but waiting around could be boring. It was a relief that Anri was there to keep her company.

Perhaps she’d finally get hold of _that Saika_.

“What a shame,” Haruna said.

The amount of bodies he had to fight right now was crazy, Shizuo thought—and he meant bodies since he didn’t consider them to be people with that zombie-like traits. This was coming from him who barely even watched any television, since it pissed him off, but he did watch the zombie film that Kasuka was in.

“Celty, can you take the right side?”

Celty gave him a quick nod, more of her shadows materialized out of her body to knock the Saika’s children into unconsciousness as well as hit their weapons free from their clutches to make things easier for Shizuo. She knew Shizuo could handle the situation on his own as he did before -she believed in her best friend- but she couldn’t help but fret. What if one of the knives they had managed to hurt Shizuo?

“I can’t believe they had to come on New Year’s, shoulda been a special day. And Tom even made me make a list of New Year’s resolution,” Shizuo gritted his teeth, fist making contact with a middle aged man’s abdomen. The impact knocked the man out of the way, only for more to come running towards Shizuo. Under their breaths, they were muttering something about loving Shizuo. Shizuo would’ve liked some love, he admitted it, but not _this_ kind of love.

“Aghhh! You’re all so annoying! I want to go back to Shinra’s for some strawberry shortcake!”

_Beep._

Saki’s picture came into sight when Kida flipped his phone open, clicking the buttons to log in to the Dollars forum only to see about fifty updates since he last checked an hour ago. What could’ve happened? His question was answered by the big bolded words written on the threads, all phrased differently but they all had one same meaning. Ikebukuro was invaded by the Saika herd again, and from what he read, there were more of them this time. Everyone was freaking out.

“Mikado…”

“…Anri,” he bit his lip, holding his cell to his chest with his eyes shut. He hoped they were fine. Knowing that he was not there to make sure of that was tough. In that moment, it crossed Kida’s mind again that he should stop this thing he was doing—running away from his problems because he was too scared to face them.

There were arms circling around his neck once he realized he’d let out a small sob. Saki’s voice sounded soft next to his ears.

“They’ll be fine. You told me both of them are strong.”

He was quiet for a moment before he nodded in agreement to Saki’s words, “Yeah. They are.”

If Saki wasn’t around, he didn’t know what would’ve become of him.

“Shizu-chan, Shinra, Dotachin, Erika—” Izaya’s fingers brushed across the small boxes of gifts stacked up on the table as he licked his lips clean of extra icing, and he came to a stop when he read the next two with yellow wrappings, “Kururi, Mairu.”

“How kind of you two to celebrate New Year’s with Shinra instead of your own brother.”

Izaya rolled his eyes out of annoyance, nudging the boxes and causing some to end up on the floor before he retreated to pay attention to the decors instead. Gifts were boring. Who even give gifts out on New Year’s instead of Christmas, anyway? Shinra was weird.

The decorations were neatly put up on the walls and there were even some balloons hanging from the ceiling as they were connected to it by Celty’s shadows which acted both as strings and glue.

“Well, here’s my gift for Shizu-chan,” he held out a wrapped box that he’d been carrying since earlier, placing it on the dining table instead of the other one that had Shinra’s gifts for the rest. He already knew where Shizuo would sit. Next to Celty’s seat, the one spot that had no plates nor utensils prepared since the monster couldn’t eat. Izaya suppressed an incoming bout of laughter.

“Enjoy your New Year’s.”

The last thing he did was leaning his upper half forward to press his lips onto the gift box, giving it a small kiss before straightening back up again, giving Shinra’s apartment another once-over before he exited past the front door with a toothy grin, eyes appearing to be crescent shaped due to it.

“It’s finally over, huh?” Kadota sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead while the others followed him into the apartment.

Celty was the first one to notice how different the room was. Well—it was because the food she’d prepared were clearly eaten by someone, especially the cake. It looked hideous now!  She quickly took out her PDA to type something on it, then she held it up for Shinra to see.

[ What do you think happened here, Shinra? D-did they get here too? I worked hard for this! ]

“I don’t know, Celty—”

“Guys!” Shinra was cut off by Erika’s loud shriek, which probably almost deafened everyone, “IzaIza was here! And he left something for Shizu-chan! I—” she couldn’t even finish her sentence with the heavy breathing, she felt dizzy, hand holding her own head while Walker went ahead to hold her before she fainted.

“What the fuck? No wonder something didn’t feel right,” Shizuo growled.

Shizuo moved past everyone with haste, grabbing the gift box in an instance and even though he knew there could be something like poisonous animals in there, he tore the wrapper off anyway, opening the box.

“The hell?”

‘I dabbed my cologne on this shirt so you can always feel like I’m close even when I’m not! And for even better result, there are a few drops of my blood. Isn’t that great? Don’t think about throwing it away since I had your brother sign one of the sleeves. I think he’d be upset if he knew you threw it away. I’ll give you another one on your birthday. Ah, you’re welcome for the work out earlier, too! Shizu-chan got to play with many people. Happy New Year’s, Shizu-chan! –Izaya  (｡^__^｡)’

Indeed, there was a folded shirt, the exact same brand and look like Shizuo’s white bartender shirt tucked in the box. On it, there were stains of blood, and if Izaya wasn’t lying, they belonged to Izaya. The whole shirt reeked of Izaya’s stench. He hated it.

“Wait, _play with many people_? Does that mean Izaya was the one behind the Saika attack?” Kadota asked.

“All that trouble for this?” Mairu shook her head nonchalantly while Kururi hugged her, looking at the mess their brother had done to not only Shinra’s apartment, but _the whole city_.

“Iza-nii… lonely.”

 

_“IZZZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_

A shudder ran down Izaya’s spine as he tugged at the sleeves of his sweater to cover even his fingertips before he reached for his green tea to take a sip of it. Dismissing the shudder as him being cold from the weather, he clicked on an email mindlessly as his mind wandered to Shizuo, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“I wonder if Shizu-chan found my gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> im dead i havent slept ;;; thank you for reading! and if you leave any comments, i really do appreciate it! they make me happy so thank you, and ill get back to them asap <3


End file.
